Day of Christmas Death Eaters Gave to Me
by voldyismyfather
Summary: On the first day of Christmas Deatheaters gave to me... This is a collection of one-shots based on a series of Prompts provided by The Deatheater Express Facebook page for the 12 Days of Christmas (American). Includes Deatheaters so will possibly include some violence/smut depending on where the prompts take me
1. Contents

**...Day of Christmas Death Eaters Gave to Me...**

 **AN: This is written for the 12 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge over on The Deatheater Express Facebook Page (Yes I will finish the Halloween Ones too).**

 **This is a Chapter Index (Contents Page) and will be updated as I progress through the 12 days, it will include the prompts, title of the one-shot, pairings and warnings.**

 **Day 1: On the First Day of Christmas Death Eaters Gave to Me a Warm and Fuzzy One-Shot**

\- "If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"  
\- "Is that a present for me?"  
\- An ugly Christmas jumper.

 **Pairing: Antonin Dolohov/Alecto Carrow**

 **Warnings: Mild Swearing**

 **Day 2:** **On the Second Day of Christmas Death Eaters Gave to Me Two Horny Death Eater and a Festive Treat for One.**

-. "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!"

\- Ribbons and Bows

\- "Is that a Christmas cookie?"

 **Warning: Swearing/ Innuendos / Mentions of male body parts**

 **Pairing: Bella/Rod/Tom (Triad) – Because why not**

 **Day 3:**

 **Day 4:**

 **Day 5:**

 **Day 6:**

 **Day 7:**

 **Day 8:**

 **Day 9**

 **Day 10:**

 **Day 11:**

 **Day 12**


	2. On The First Day of Christmas Deatheater

**One the First Day of Christmas Deatheaters gave to me a Warm and Fuzzy One-Shot**

 **Day 1:**  
\- "If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"  
\- "Is that a present for me?"  
\- An ugly Christmas jumper.

Pairing: Alecto Carrow/Antonin Dolohov

 _Because I feel bad about being mean to her during the Halloween Drabbles._

 _23_ _rd_ _December_

"Is that a present for me?" Antonin Dolohov asked his girlfriend from over her shoulder as she wrapped up a knitted jumper.

"No," Alecto Carrow replied, "It's for Ami."

"Thank god," Antonin replied with smirk, "It looks ugly."

"I knitted it," Alecto hissed dangerously at her boyfriend.

"Does change the fact that the jumper is ugly," Antonin laughed but quickly dodged as a roll of sellotape went soaring at his head.

"If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, Dolohov," Alecto sneered, "Forget It!"

The smirk fell of Antonin's face, "But..."

"No buts..." Alecto hissed standing up, "In fact I am going to spend Christmas with Ami!"

"Ali!" Antonin backtracked, "I didn't mean your knitting was bad, just the Christmas jumper wasn't something I would wear and you know what I think of your brother's taste in fashion."

Alecto glared at him.

"He does!" Antonin spluttered, "Last time we went to dinner he was wearing socks with sandals!"

Alecto's glares softened.

"I would wear anything you knitted me," Antonin begged, "Just please spend Christmas with me."

"Drinking Eggnog and Shagging?!" Alecto finished.

Antonin smirked and nodded, inwardly cheering at having won the argument.

 _Christmas Day_

Antonin opened the final box under the tree addressed to him; his girlfriend sat watching him a cup of tea in her hands.

"Ali!" he hissed as he stared at the pink scarf at the bottom of the box.

"Something the matter Ant?" she laughed.

"Why is there a pink scarf at the..." he started, before cursing "Shit!"

"I think pink suits you," she smiled, "Go on put it on after all you promised."

Antonin glared at his girlfriend and removed the pink scarf from the box and placed it around his neck, "It's too small!"

"It's not for you," Alecto smiled.

"Then why?" Antonin asked.

"Check the box," Alecto suggested.

Antonin looked in the box again and saw a small pair of pink mittens, "These won't fit either."

"Not you they won't," she spoke slowly, "But in a few months they will fit..."

"You're pregnant," he stated, "Are we having a girl?"

Alecto nodded and braced herself for Antonin's reaction.

"I'm going to be a father," he spoke slowly before pulling her in his arms and kissing her on the lips.


	3. On the Second Day of Christmas

**On the Second Day of Christmas, Death Eaters gave to me two horny men and a festive treat for one**

Day 2:

1\. "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!"  
2\. Ribbons and Bows  
3\. "Is that a Christmas cookie?"

 **Warning: Swearing/ Innuendos / Mentions of male body parts**

 **Pairing: Bella/Rod/Tom (Triad) – Because why not**

Tom entered the Master bedroom he shared with his wife Bellatrix Lestrange and their husband Rodolphus Lestrange, whilst it was a strange set-up the three of them worked well together and with triads being accepted in the Magical World not many were disgusted by the idea.

The sight of the room shocked him, ribbons and bows were scattered across the floor, rolls of different coloured wrapping paper were dumped on the bed and a frizzy-haired Bella sat at the end of the bed a strangely shaped gift sat between her legs as she attempted to finish wrapping it.

She hissed angrily as the sellotape got stuck to her fingers and not to the wrapping paper like she intended, "I fucking hate sellotape!"

Tom let out a low chuckle, "Now now Bella there is no need for that language."

"You and Roddy say that language is only suitable for the bedroom," Bella smirked.

"It is only suitable for the bed, Bella," Tom smirked and stalked closer to his wife.

"Like we ever make it to the bed," Bella grinned, "And I am at the foot of the bed, surely that counts?"

"Hmm," Tom considered, "Perhaps, you can persuade me?"

"I think I can do that," Bella said as she stood from her position on the floor and leaned against the end of the bed, "Fuck me, Tom!"

Tom moved closer so that his body was now pressed against Bella's, "As my lady commands," and he pressed his lips against her harshly.

The couple continued to kiss not noticing that the third member of their triad had joined them in their room.

"Is this my Christmas gift?" Rodolphus asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you alright," Bella smirked, "Get over here!"

Rodolphus moved himself to join his husband and wife at the bed.

"Get the wrapping paper of the bed," Bella commanded, a plan forming in her mind, "And Tom get me a couple of the bows and some ribbon."

Both men whilst a little confused at their wife's ordered followed them.

"Now undress each other," she instructed.

Once Tom and Roddy were both undressed Bella waved her wand and immobilized her husband's, waving it again the wrapping paper that had been placed on the floor begun to wrap around their bodies until it was neatly woven around their bodies.

"Two Christmas gifts just for me," Bella grinned manically as she placed the ribbon around their waists and the bow at the tip of their erect cocks, "Well you two are going to have to wait there until I have finished the wrapping."

 _ **Pop!**_

A small house elf popped into the bedroom a plate of cookies in its hand.

"Master Roddy asked me for cookies," the elf spoke, shock on its face at the sight of two of its masters wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Is that a Christmas cookie?" Bella asked pointing at one of the cookies on the plate.

The elf could only nod as Bella took the plate from the elf's hands, "I was feeling rather peckish."

And with that Bella got back to her wrapping and her husband's watched on well into the night, thinking that perhaps Bella was now just finding things to wrap as surely she hadn't got that many gifts for others. The pile of wrapped presents now being at about 200 gifts.


End file.
